villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Irons
Brian Irons was Raccoon City's last Chief of Police in 1998 and a major antagonist in Resident Evil 2 as well as a minor antagonist in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Though a Raccoon City police officer, Irons secretly accepted bribes from the Umbrella Corporation to cover up their illegal activities in the area. It's also revealed that he commited various other horrible crimes throughout his career. Biography ''Resident Evil 2'' Brian Irons is a chief of Raccoon City Police Department, but he is corrupt. It turns out that Irons is bribed by Umbrella, mostly by William Birkin, into keeping the company's secrets and allowing them to conduct experiments on living subjects, making him partially responsible for the T-Virus infecting Raccoon City. It is also heavily implied that he was a serial killer before the Raccoon City outbreak judging by the human skulls that are in his secret room in the police precinct. It's also revealed that he is the suspect of the rapes of two college kids. Claire first encounters him in the police headquarters with the Mayor's daughter. Though at first he appears to be a benevolent police chief, it later turns out that he's been using the zombie outbreak to his advantage by doing whatever he wants without fear of repercussions, going as far as killing his fellow police officers as well as the mayor's daughter who he was supposed to protect, planning to keep her body as a trophy for himself. Later, she is held into gunpoint by Irons as it is revealed he worked for Umbrella and looking for his briber's daughter, Sherry. Suddenly, the embryo that Birkin injected him earlier on bursts out of his body, killing him. In an alternate path, his fate is largely similar in that he corners Claire. However, he is instead killed by Birkin directly, being dragged down into a manhole and then having him being ripped in half from the waist down, with his top half being thrown back to the top just as Claire was about to investigate. ''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Irons appears in a cutscene where he attempts to stuff the Mayor's daughter's cadaver (it is heavily implied that he murdered her by this time). Suddenly, he is confronted by Claire and Leon, whom the latter recognizes as his coworker. Irons sees Sherry as he is searching for her. Just then, he is killed when an embryo comes out of his body. ''Resident Evil 2 (Remake) Irons appears in a parking lot, encountering Claire and Sherry holding them at gunpoint. He tells Sherry to tie Claire's hands and takes her with him or he will shoot Claire. He closes the parking lot's gates before Claire could catch up to him after freeing herself from her binds. Later, Irons locks Sherry in a bedroom in a orphanage and calls Claire and demands her to meet him and bring Sherry's pendant she dropped in the parking lot. When Sherry takes Irons' keys and attempts to escape from him, he catches her, but retaliated, since she throws a jar of acid, burning his face and giving him a burn-up scar. He locks the door to prevent Sherry from as he antagonizes her as while she tries to escape. While searching for Sherry, he goes to the bathroom to clean his face, not knowing Sherry takes his keys which he left in the bathroom door's lock. However, he notices Sherry fleeing with the keys that she stole and unlocks the door to downstairs. Sherry uses the keys to unlock every door in the orphanage to get outside, but all were chained on the other side, forcing her to hide in Irons' room. Irons finds Sherry, but Birkin implants a G embryo into into his mouth. Later, Claire arrives at the orphanage, she encounters Irons once again, who tells her that he won't let anyone leave since his "beautiful" town is ruined and that he is going to take everybody with him, before being killed instantly by the embryo that bursts out his chest. Gallery Re2-brian-irons.jpg|Irons in ''Resident Evil 2 Brian2.jpg|Irons in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Re2R - Irons.png|Irons encountering Claire and Sherry. RE2_remake_Brian_Irons.png|Irons in the remake, kidnapping Sherry. RE2make_Chief_Irons_Death.jpg|Irons' death. Police_Commissioner_Brian.png|Irons in the King's Foundation manhua. BIOHAZARD2VOL4page3.jpg|Irons' childhood. Trivia *In an act of censorship, the English localization of Darkside Chronicles establishes in a file Irons as having a wife, and he has a criminal past regarding domestic violence. The Japanese script for the same file instead describes his criminal past as being two cases of rape or sexual assault. The same file was also censored in Umbrella Chronicles as well. *In the scene where Brian Irons relays everything he knows about the G-Virus while threatening Claire in his taxidermy room, the localization erroneously inferred that the T-00 (referred to as "that monster that is tearing apart the precinct") was created by the G-Virus and that it was the ultimate bio-weapon when Brian Irons was explaining its properties to Claire. In the original script, he instead commented that the virus has the ability to rapidly advance human evolution without even mentioning the T-00. *Brian Irons made a cameo appearance in the Mini-Game, The Mercenaries - Operation: Mad Jackal in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. You meet him at the end of the mini game when you manage to get into the Warehouse Save Room, the end point of the mini-game where he beckons a woman to deliver a briefcase that presumably contained the player's payment. His face is hidden by shadows when the player meets him, though. *He is one of the most hated characters in the Resident Evil series for his horrific actions. Fans also hate him for not only being vile, but for also being an unpleasant person in general. *Though comparatively minor compared to other Resident Evil villains, he is one of its most evil. He is a rapist, murderer, and traitor who endangered thousands of people because of his greed and sadism. *Originally, Brian Irons was to be an ally character. After Resident Evil 2 was rewritten, he was changed into a villain. *Brian Irons can be compared with Albert Wesker. Like Wesker, he was secretly working for Umbrella. *Brian Irons reappears in the remake, where one playable segment requires the player to elude him as he attempts to recapture Sherry. He is also even worse in this version as he helped performed experiments that resulted in deaths of many children. *In the King's Foundation series, it shows more of Irons' past. His psychopathic behaviour began when he was a young child, seen running around in the fields, catching animals and killing them so he can do 'experiments" on them. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Paranoid Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Saboteurs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Opportunists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Envious Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Minion Category:Graverobbers Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal